


Ajax Zander Wilson-House

by emaz0225



Series: Ajax Wilson-House [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, M/M, Other, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Ajax Zander Wilson-House born August 25th, 1991 to Gregory House and James Wilson. He is a lot like both of his fathers he is polite to strangers but when they ask dumb questions he gives sarcastic answers he has a photographic memory





	1. the team meets Ajax Wilson-House

_**The team meets Ajax Wilson-House** _

* * *

**_Gregory House is in office and bouncing his stress ball in his hands he looks up when he sees his Best friend not that he will ever admit it storm in looking frustrated he say " Your son has gotten suspended." he rolls his eyes and says " why is he only my son when he does something bad?" Wilson looks at him and says " We don't have time for your dramatics House I am gonna go pick him up but your watching him good god it is only the second week of school." he leaves and I get up and grab my cane and I grab a cup of coffee and I swallow 2 Vicodin and I grab 2 notebooks for Ajax to do his lines in and write a story in._ **

 

**_35 minutes later_ **

**_Ajax comes in with his hair in a spiked up manor and he has his backpack on one arm he looks annoyed and he sits on the couch and takes out his Gameboy his grandpa and grandma Wilson got him for his 13th birthday. I look at Wilson for what happened and he sighs and says " House Ajax is suspended with his best friends for a series of pranks like super glueing 2 teachers dryers into the desk and painting the male principal's car neon pink." I look at my son and I don't know whether to be proud or disappointed_ **


	2. Getting punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson and House deal with Ajax and he has to deal with boredom

_**Ajax is in his Dad's office on the couch playing with his gameboy well his Papa and Dad have a stare off he knows his Papa is mad with him for getting suspended. He gets his Gameboy taken out of his hands and sees his Papa looking down at him with his reserved glare for him and his Dad and he says " Ajax Zander Wilson House you are to stay in here and do your lines and have no electronic devices you here me." He turns to dad and says " You will not let him have any electronic devices at all." Dad nods and pouts and says " Yes Mom." Papa leaves and I go to the table and I look at my notebook for lines and I start doing them and dad comes and sits next to me and says " you know you got to stop doing these pranks your Papa and I want what's best for you." I look at him and nod and he smiles a rare smile at me and ruffles my hair.**_

_**1 hour later** _

_**A lady comes storming in and looks shocked to see me and says " House you know there is a boy in your office." Dad puts a thoughtful look on his face and says " I know Cameron he is my son." She looks at me and then him and stutters out " Your Son what how." Dad looks at her and says " Your a doctor I think you know how procreation works." I make a gross face at that word and I stand up and say " Hi my name is Ajax Wilson House." She smiles a warm smile and says " Hi Ajax, my name is Doctor Cameron , can I ask who is your mom? " I look at her and point to dad and she looks shocked and says " Doctor Willson is your father." I nod and she leaves in a shock and  I sit down and I finish my lines and I take out my other note book and write a beginibeg of a story and dad comes back with a Apple Juice  for me and some chips to munch on.** _

_**Noon** _

**_Cuddy comes in and says " House your off clinic duty today since Willson came to me and told me that your trouble maker son got suspended and your to watch him." I look at her and I pout and she says reassuringly " Oh don't worry hunny your Papa won't be mad at you for long." I think I doubt that papa has been going through a lot of pressure lately with his cancer patients and I have been feeling a little left out and I guess that's why I did those pranks._ **

**_I fall asleep to wake up to dad being gone and I shake my head and I see a blonde haired man watching me and he says " Hello Ajax my name is Doctor Chase." With a nice accent and I look at him and say " Oh you and Dr. Cameron are one of Dads ducklings." He laughs and says " that's right Ajax." I sit on the couch and I am bored then comes in Papa with a chicken Caesar wrap and my insulin with some water for me to take. I groan but take it and I lay back down. I hate having diabetes but I have had it since I was a infant. I see Dad come in and he smirks and turns on a portable tv and we wait for General Hospital to start. Then Papa comes in angry and he says " House I told you no electronics for Ajax." I get up and then I feel dizzy and fall back down I see black and then I can hear nothing or see anything._**


	3. What happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajax wakes up in a hospital bed and He sees his Papa and Dad in his room.

_**Ajax senses are slowly coming back to him. First his limbs feel numb and his eyes feel sore. When he does finally wake up he sees all white and a sliding door he figures he is the hospital. He moves his head and sees his Papa in a chair wearing a new change of clothes he has bags under his eyes. I must of been here for several days he looks over when he hears a moan to see his dad on his other side with his leg on my bed. Then a nurse comes in and says " Good morning Ajax how are you feeling?" I look at her and I say " I feel groggy and dizzy and I feel pain in my abdomen and I feel nauseous." She nods and I move onto my side gently not to jostle dad's leg. I look at Papa who stirs awake and he looks at me and says " your awake Ajax I was worried you just passed out." I look at him and I make a jester for him and to come hug me. He hugs me and he goes out to go to his office and I lay back down and I see my doctor to come in to check on me. Dr Cuddy smiles at me and says " We're still running tests on you but your Dad and Papa have bearly left your side." I nod and Dad wakes up and gets up and kisses my forehead and goes to start work well Cuddy hands me a Notebook. I smile at her and thanks and she makes her leave and I turn on some TV and I am brought in some breakfast. I grab my notebook and I write in it and I add my story entry.**_

_I wake up in my bedroom and I snuggle closer into my warm duvet. I get up and I walk to my wooden cupboard and I put on some brown trousers and a blue button down and brown boots. I go downstairs and I see mother making breakfast and I see father getting ready for work my 2 oldest brothers are in the war raging on. I hug my little sister and I go to get ready for school and I eat fast and I start my trackt up to school and I see my pals._

**_I close my notebook and I take a nap but I wake up when I hear voices arguing two are man and one female. The first man : We should not be doing this. This is a conflict of emotions." The second male : What do you want us to do it's house and Wilson's son."  I sit up and cough and Chase gives me a cup of water and I thank him and take a sip of water. The woman looks at me with Sympathy and asks " Are you feeling okay Ajax?" I look at her and I say " I feel dizzy and pain in my abdomen and I feel nauseous and I want Dad to come and play Gameboy with me. " They nod and go to leave and I miss Stacy she always kept me company when I am sick and Dad and Papa could not stay home with me. I try to sit up and my abdomen hates the movement and let's that he known by spasming and shoots pain in me. Papa comes in and he runs to me well I groan in discomfort and he lays me back down and he whispers comforting words to me. I hug him and he rubs my back and says I will be okay and Dad and Him and Cuddy will figure out what's wrong with me. I know dad can't take my case but he will some how send his Ducklings to work on it. I fall asleep in Papas arms but I hear him talking with some one I hear him say " Julie has not even called or shown up to see or check up on him."  I move closer to him and I feel him rub my hair and I snuggle even closer to him. I shoot awake when I feel the bed dip and I see Dad scooting in with Papa and I and he says " Shh I am just gonna watch General Hospital." I nod and I lay my head on his shoulder and he says " Ajax you will get better just like you did when you were a baby." I was very sick one time as a infant and I almost died if it wasn't for Papa who figured out what was wrong Dad was to busy trying to calm me down. I just snuggle closer into my parents and I get a look on my face and I look at Papa and I say " does this mean I am not grounded?" Papa looks at me and says " Just this once young man." I smile my thanks and I fall back to sleep and I feel my parents pull my blanket closer to me to keep me warm. Couple hours later I wake up and I see chase and the black guy come in and they say " House sent us to keep you company well he does his clinic hours." I nod and I take out a deck of cards and we play poker and I win 25 bucks each from them when Papa walks in and sends them on there way. Papa than preceds to check my vitals and then if my fever has risen. He hands me a turkey wrap for me and a apple juice and he gives me my shot and than I start to eat and I hum my enjoyment of my food._**


End file.
